Broken world: A Dark Heresy Story
by Bergfinn
Summary: A planet beyond the Sabbat worlds called Imhotep 2 has been abandoned by the Imperium 400 years ago during a long and brutal war. By the end of the war the planet was left barren, burned and twisted. Our story begins 400 years after that fact, the worlds abandoned with warring factions of humans over what is left, and chaos is turning its attention on this desolate world once more
1. Broken world: Introduction

_A quick introduction before we kick this off._

_This story is based off a Dark Heresy campaign I am currently running, the characters in this story and their actions are the direct result of the campaign sessions outcome and progress. Their actions or lack there off influence the events happening on this world. So stay tuned for lots of shenanigans as this is quite the... amusing group of roll players. I do put some more dialogue in and over dramatize some of the events to put them in a more Warhammer 40K atmosphere._

_A quick Disclaimer:_

_I suffer from dyslexia, Google docs and proof reading once or twice makes me catch most of the mistakes but any feedback on the grammar etc is always appreciated as long as its constructive._

_Enjoy this series for as long as it lasts! :D_

* * *

**A planet beyond the Sabbat worlds called Imhotep 2 has been abandoned by the imperium four hundred years ago during a long and brutal war with Chaos and Orcs. Many Imperial guard regiments saw its surface and never returned, two hundred years of war over one of the most resource rich planets in the surrounding systems. By the end of the war the planet was left barren, burned and twisted, resources that once were worth fighting over where mostly drained by all the factions involved. (read more about the world in the Appendix) Our story begins four hundred years after that fact, the worlds abandoned with allot of problems and warring factions of humans over what is left, and chaos is turning its attention on this desolate world once more.**

A lean, well built man in his fifties stands at the end of a long cathedral like chamber, he stares in the distance of the balcony that is before him. Behind him the entire room is holding his breath as the assembled party looks at him in anticipation of his words. Words seem not to be on the man's mind, his mind focussed on the battles ahead and the beautiful bloodshed he would make happen.

"Sir Thornwood, Sir?" A careful voice starts behind him. Alexander raises his left eyebrow as the voice of his Captain of the house guard awakes him from his visions of the future. He turns around, the dark red detailed Commissars cloak he is wearing waves from the speed of his sudden movement and the people gathered seem to hold their breath at this for a small moment. He looks his guard Captain straight in the eyes for a second, Alexander always respected the man's lack of fear when dealing with him. "We await your word".

"We will own this rock, and you have no place in it" Alexander simply says as he addresses the room. The room bursts with confusion for a few seconds only to come to an abrupt stop when the guard Captain ends a Nobles life by putting a Las round into his head. As the plump man flops to the ground confusion makes room for fear and an over privileged woman in her sixties starts sobbing whilst screaming "Why! He did n…blrrgr" Her sentence cut short as her head ceases to be attached to her torso. Guns and Chain blades come forth and the nobles assembled crumble and fall as their miserable lives are ended.

"Phase one is completed Corvus, Inform my Sons" Alexander says as he switches his gaze from the bloodshed ,unfazed by its sudden brutality, to his guard Captian. Corvus simply Nods and leaves the room. Alexander turns around again and continues his gaze into the distant world where his eldest Son would be waiting with the army he needed to take the region of Lothlonde and start his own Empire underneath this glorious blood red sun. Khorne would indeed be pleased.

* * *

**Pre Session 01.**

A man in his forties sits in a old worn out leather seat staring at a half broken heating unit ignoring the 6 individuals who have taken up position on the heaters flanks, not two days ago he send out word to them that he needed their mercenary squad for a well payed mission. The obvious leader, a stern woman with a serious look on her face of around thirty years old looks at him, her twin axes holstered at her waist.

She cannot see his eyes as their hidden by the mechanical skull mask he is wearing, his red glowing eyes would have fazed a lesser man, but this woman does not seem to be, she looks right at him, eyes burning with questions. She opens her mouth but the skull faced man puts up his finger and she closes it again.

e slowly looks from left to right, inspecting all 6 members of this seemingly dysfunctional group, how could these people be the best merc team out there? He could not put his finger on it, but it apparently works as they have done excellent work in the past. He looked back at the heating unit and rose up. His black hooded robes fall into place as he rises hiding his face and Carapace body Armour he is wearing underneath, as well as the Hell Pistol on his hip.

"I am known as the Speaker, you will address me as the Voice" He began slowly, the Adept and Tech-Priest of the group avoided his stare as he went from left to right, their stance awkward and uncomfortable. "You are all made aware of the mission I have for you, the find and root out the corruption festering in house Thornwood, this is not an easy task, but one I feel you are up for".

He paused this time letting his eyes linger on the two scum of the party, a whore that is too smart for her own good and a merchant, or so he would want you to think. Unlike the Adept and Tech-Priest these two don't seem as fazed, but uncertainty is in their eyes, but also the lust for the 2000 throne gelt reward glitters in their soul.

"I would give you more information than this, but I fear that evidence I have is not for your eyes, all you need to know right now that it is there, and that it needs to go". The speaker fixes his gaze on the last 2 making up the direct left and right of the heating unit, A assassin and the Arbitrator, the assassin looks bored screening the bar for something to do, her eye seems to have found the hostess, the Arbitrator does not seem pleased with his words so far.

"Any information I do find, I will let you know" the speaker finished. "How will we find you?" The arbitrator asked. "I will find you. Now, leave and get going" The speaker finished talking and sat back into the leather seat. As the party moved to the front of the bar he flipped open his time piece and his mind wandered to what he knew was about to unfold, the second phase of his twisted brothers plans. He closed the timepiece and ran his fingers across the seal on top, the seal of house Thornwood. "Khorne must not succeed" He muttered to himself.


	2. Broken World: Session 01

Session 01 - Part 1

* * *

**The bar is poorly lit, dark furniture, murky ale and shady individuals favor these kinds of places, the briefing of the speaker had been short, but left an impression.**

"Fuck that guy was intense" Vienna Vega swears as they move to the table in the front of the bar, the Assassin may had been bored earlier but his words seemed to have penetrated her soul in a almost unnatural way, minor powers were common on this world but this presence seemed to be allot more powerful than others she had encountered before. Vienna looks at Marker Djokovic the Arbitrator of the party. She looks back with the same concern she voiced in her eyes.

"I don't know about you guys, intense or not, two thousand gelt is more then I make in 10 years selling fucking cabbages" The well built scum merchant called Kål Brassica said as he fell down on the chair and set his feet on the table. "Oy! feet off the table" John Frost, the Adept scolded at Kål, "Trying to read here!" "Ffffft, alright book guy! Just stretching my legs ya know!" Kål Objected to John who gave him a emotionless look and proceeded to stare back into the book he was reading.

"Give Kål a break John, he's not has had a good year, you know that" the other Scum that simply went with Chastity intersected, "Not all are actually good looking and get payed for their presence ya know" she continued looking down her body with a grimace "Damn I am gorgeous" she gloated as she turned a chair around and sat down on it reverse.

"Hmpf, I'ma go try and fix that heater over there" the Tech-Priest went and shoveled off to the heater. "Don't fucking break it more Corwin! It's already cold here!" Vienna growled at him knowing his track record, "I swear, a fucking food dispenser will kill em one day" She joked at the rest of the group.

"We need to figure out where to go guys" Marker simply stated as she had a concerned look on her face, the 'Speaker' as he liked to call himself did not gave them many clues on where to start and how to get the information they needed. "We need better shit" Vienna said looking at her lacking protective gear.

"Mhm" Kål responded "Right now something like this would get us killed rather than make us rich, don't get me wrong! The fewer of us survive the more for the rest right!" he tried to turn it into a joke but the rest of the group did not give him any laughs or even any looks were given, all were simply looking at Marker for what to do next.

"Right, let's ask around the bar if there are any quick jobs we can do around the area, some money would get us supplies, some basic armour and weapon upgrades, emperor knows we will need them" Marker stood up from the table and moved towards a notice board, meanwhile Chastity called dibs on the hostess and Vienna decided to give the barman a shot. Meanwhile Kål noticed two fairly joyous workers on a table on the other side of the bar and decided to buy them another drink.

"Hey darling" Chastity approached the hostess with a sly grin on her face. the hostess eyed her up, she herself was a good looking well-built woman in her thirties, little did the whore know but she was bouncer, waiter and the entertainment. On her hip a Bolt Pistol she once won off a Sister of Battle in a sparring match and on the other a rather large knife. "Shove off 'Darling', not interested. Try the barkeep he could use some 'Luck' heh" She says as she dismisses Chastity with a pad on her Bolter.

Whilst Chastity makes a disgruntled move to the bar she notices Vienna failing to make conversation with the man, and although she can see that the barkeep is eyeing Vienna up, he does not seem all to interested in her barely contained temper. "Let me handle this one babe" Chas whispers into Vienna's ear. Vienna gives her a quick angry glare but Chas ignores it.

"Give a lady a beer gorgeous" Chas starts off looking at him with the same grin she gave the hostess earlier, but unlike her the slightly chubby Barkeep looked far more interested in where this conversation was heading. He poured the beverage and put it in front of Chas with a glee anticipation. "So" Chas begun whilst tactfully running her fingers through her hair down her neck, "Where could a girl and her friends find some work around here".

Meanwhile Kål had sat down at the three man table with the two workers and offered them the beers he picked up earlier. "You lot look like you could use some more drinks!" He started off, the 2 workers thanked him loudly and laughed just as loud. "So what you so happy about!?" Kål asked with enthusiasm in his voice. "Oh we found these amazing minerals south, they made us like, one hundred throne gelt each!" Kål smirked at how easy that was and bade the two farewell.

"Well, dear lady" the barkeep started "Aside from the notice board I keep me eyes out of peeps bussiwhats but if ya folks know someone to fix dat chaos cursed heater in the back over there go for it" He said surprisingly blunt. Only now did Chas notice that his left hand was a deformed hook rather than a hand and some sort of scaring shaped like a star of sorts cropped under his shirts sleeve. She looked over to the back of the bar where she remembered Corwin Barimen, their Tech-Priest, was tinkering with the heater, he looked up rather shocked and started running to the door. "Fucking shit" Vienna mutterd as she noticed it.

Corwin made a run for the door, he knew what he just did wrong, he was a Tech-Priest! Why did he kept getting it wrong! First the escape hoover truck last months and now this!? Oh man, oh man, oh man! As he quickly approached the table he grabbed John by the collar and with some shock he put the man on his feat. Corwin could not seem to utter any words but most of his companions seemed to take the hint and made for the door.

"Hey! Whore! You forgot to…" The barkeep started but the fireball that came from the back of the bar consumed him wholesome and his plea for Chas to pay for the beer disappeared in a gurgle of his innards being boiled and scorched. For the faintest second his eyes glowed a brass like orange as his life force faded.

The bar was a firestorm, but from the fires in the back the Speaker simply remained seated, unfazed by the explosion the Tech-Priest had caused. "What a shame" He muttered as he stared at the now crater in front of him. The hostess stood beside him, perplexed at what just happend.

Meanwhile the group had made it outside pushing a unsuspecting Marker through the door as the explosion consumed the bar. "Oh for fuck sake Corwin!" Vienna started the moment they were outside "Can't ya do any fucking thing right?" the assassin continued her eyes shooting flames of frustration. "Wha… what happened?" Marker asked as she recovered from her tumble. "Corwin blew up the bar" Kål dryly stated. "Killed our bleeding employer too!" Vienna added.

The bickering continued for a bit but was disturbed as the scene playing out in the street intruded on them with loud explosions, screaming burning people and the firing of weapons. The group, apart from John who simply sat down on the floor against a lamppost and continued reading, slowly turned their heads towards the scene.

A few hundred meters down the street, which was easily a few thousand meters long, a barrier of smoke, debris, screams of dying people and the already dead fading away painted a rather surprising look on the faces of the group. "You really outdone yourself this time Corwin" Marker stated. "I… did not do this" Corwin countered just as surprised.

Their surprise was stumped when a giant man, easily 7'5ft and built like a tank walked to them holding a gun the size of himself. He had a crazed look to him, almost as if he did not even know what he was doing, he readied his weapon and started screaming something incoherent. The group responded by pulling out their weapons and ducking for cover.

A loud blast, but no pain? Marker looked up from her position behind John, who was still, reading. The big man's eyes were wide open, his weapon dropping to the floor first. The air filled with the stench of burning and seared flesh. The large brute fell to his knees and finally fell over on his face, his entire back seemed to have disappeared only held together by a metal looking spine. Most of his organs seemed to have melted away.

Behind the man stood a less large but still impressive individual, Marker recognized the gun he had used; a Meltagun smoked as he lowered it. A large golden Arbites shield adorned the left of his chest. And the deep voice of the law rumbled "You have been deemed, Guilty".


End file.
